


three's company (but jongin doesn't mind)

by bangin_patchouli



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sunburn, also sehun decides that theyre all too gay but actually he enjoys it, and luhan and sehun make fun of him, but no sex because this is a Holy House, but they make him cry, jongin is essentially a Baby, lukai - Freeform, sekai - Freeform, so then they make him feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: Jongin really thinks Sehun and Luhan might be the death of him this time (or maybe not).Alternatively; Jongin is just tired and gets a hella sunburn and after making fun of him for a baby, they take care of him because they're not actually bad people.





	three's company (but jongin doesn't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> alright my guy I've had this idea in my head since this morning and SCHOOL IS OUT NOW so 1) i literally wrote all of this in one sitting and 2) ill be able to hella write a lot more now please expect that but don't abuse me if i don't HAHA

* * *

-

      Jongin isn't really a crier. He won’t cry over spilled milk, the little things. He just isn't like that. He also usually doesn't fall asleep outside, during the summer, with no sunscreen and half a shirt on. In addition to the fact that he hates himself now, he might also possibly (definitely) hate Luhan and Sehun, too.

  
      “You’re really a dumbass, you know,” Sehun says, fair, unburned arms crossed over his chest and a cocky tone to his words. Luhan stands at his side, hands in the pockets of his actually repulsive Hawaiian styled shorts, and Jongin really wishes he had better friends.

      “Just because you're already tan doesn't mean you don’t have to wear sunscreen,” Luhan adds, and Jongin feels himself die inside, feels himself pout as he throws his head back, a small whine leaving his lips. He hears Luhan and Sehun laugh, and it’s quite obvious that they have no intention to hide the fact that they think it’s funny that Jongin is in an incredible state of pain.

      Jongin’s skin, usually golden and glowing, is on fire now, red and swollen and hot to the touch. He has a tank top on now, one of Sehun’s that he stole because         Sehun’s shoulders and his newfound interest in working out stretch out all his clothes, and Kyungsoo won’t let him take off his shirt completely. He’s standing in front of the open fridge, nearly inside it; Joonmyun said he could only leave it open for ten minutes maximum, then he left the room entirely with a sort of pity scowl on his face and a book in his hand. And now, Sehun and Luhan are laughing at him, having left their room and stopped at the sight of a tomato-red Jongin standing in front of the open fridge, letting it attempt to cool his burning skin. This really isn't how Jongin planned on starting their break.

      “Can you please?” Jongin asks, removing one hand from the perimeter of the fridge to shoo the two of them away and leaving the _go away_ off the end of his sentence. That would only make them stay.

      Sehun smiles, eyes and all, as he reaches a slow hand out toward Jongin’s shoulder, and Jongin doesn't even try to suppress the groan that’s leaving his lips now. He grits his teeth when Sehun’s ice cold finger touches, then _pushes_ against his tender, inflamed skin, and then he does try to stop the noise, acute and infirm, that’s beginning to escape his mouth, but he can’t seem to. He hears Luhan snort irritatingly as he screws his eyes shut because he would rather not see Sehun and Luhan or his own skin as it’s lightening to a pink under the pressure of Sehun’s single unrelenting finger.

      “It’s literally on fire, Lu, touch it,” Sehun mumbles to Luhan, an audible smile on his lips. Jongin just knows he’s doing that, drawing it out and messing with him on purpose to push him over the edge for artless humor, and he doesn't know if it’s the feeling of another not-so-gentle hand on his burning skin or tired exasperation that does it, but it happens anyway. One second he’s merely annoyed and worn out, and the next tears are pricking harshly out of his closed eyes and threatening to fall down his extremely pink, heated cheeks. Eyes still shut, he feels both of the other boys’ hands still and weaken in their equally hard pressure against his exposed shoulders. He latently takes his plump bottom lip between his teeth, instantly feeling Sehun and Luhan’s plainly changed gazes on his face instead of his abused skin.

      “Okay, Ni,” he hears Luhan say, and his voice this time is so soft in comparison to the joking tone it held before. “Sehun, quit it.” Jongin hears Luhan slap Sehun’s hand away, and then he feels Luhan’s hand, soft and cool this time instead of cold and harsh, encircle halfway around his forearm where it’s barely burned. He opens this eyes now, and this time he feels uncomfortable under the others’ concerned eyes.

      “Okay, okay, I’m not crying,” Jongin says, and just as he does, the suspended tears fall off of his cheeks, and he wants to die right then and there. “Can you please just.. go away now?”

      “Shit, sure-“, Sehun begins, but Luhan shoots him a look that Jongin can't really read, nor does he want to even try.

      “Jongin, you're so fucking cute, come on,” Luhan says, and Jongin feels his eyes widen, blinking twice. Luhan slides his fingers down to enclose over Jongin’s wrist, then he’s pulling Jongin out of the fridge’s opening and closing the heating door.

      “What does that even have to do with anything-?” Jongin asks, wincing slightly as Luhan takes him through the living room by the hand.

      “It’s true,” Sehun says, “You’re a baby.” Sehun is following behind him, his hand ghosting over Jongin’s waist, and Luhan is leading the both of them through the naturally lit halls to their room. Jongin turns slightly to look at him incredulously, minding the tight skin on his neck.

      “You’re literally younger than me,” he says, and then he notices that he’s looking upward to glare at Sehun, and he decides to shift his gaze to the left before the red on his cheeks isn't due to the sunburn.

      “Still,” Sehun says, shrugging, and then they’re in the room, fully alight by the open curtains, Luhan and Sehun both standing in front of him. Luhan puts both of his hands on the sides of Jongin’s biceps, gently, and forces him to sit on the edge of what Jongin presumes is his bed. Then his nimble fingers are pulling at the hem of Jongin’s tank top and skimming icily over Jongin’s stomach. Without saying anything, he slips the tank top over Jongin’s head, and Jongin breathes in roughly through his teeth when the fabric scrapes against his back. Luhan throws the shirt out of view and momentarily ruffles Jongin’s already mussed hair before turning to Sehun, standing stoic beside him.

      “You do it,” he says to the youngest, flicking his arm in an attempt to make him listen. “You’re better with your hands.”

      “This is gay,” Sehun mutters, but he doesn't mean it because he turns to enter the bathroom to the right, and Luhan is climbing on the bed, pulling Jongin, slightly dumbfounded and confused, with him.

      “Yeah, well, we laughed at him and made him cry, so,” Luhan reasons, throwing the pillows to the floor and situating himself cross-legged at the head of the bed. “Ni, come up here; lay on your stomach.”

      “Wh-,” Jongin mumbles, but he stops when Luhan pats his own thighs and smiles at him in a way that makes Jongin’s head feel lighter and his lip jut out as his eyes widen.

      “Come on, before Sehun gets back and tells us that it’s ‘too fucking gay’,” Luhan says, imitating Sehun’s voice and laughing.

      “Okay,” Jongin whispers, moving a few inches closer on the baby blue sheets on his hands and knees. Luhan slides a delicate hand down Jongin’s side and guides him down to lay on his unaffected abdomen. His head rests, albeit slightly uncomfortably, in Luhan’s lap, but only because not five minutes ago the two of them were poking Jongin’s sunburn and telling him he was stupid. Gripping the hem of Luhan’s shorts and feeling his eyes half close, he sees Sehun come out from the bathroom and flick of the lights before a suddenly focused expression takes over his feature. He has a clear bottle filled with blue substance in his hands, and Jongin finally understands what they brought him in here to do.   
  
      The bed dips under Sehun’s weight as the youngest climbs on, then Jongin feels him swing his leg over him, the gust of it sending cooling air over Jongin’s bare back. He hears the plastic cap pop as Sehun opens it, and he suddenly tenses.

      “Does this one burn?” he asks, and out of the corner of his hooded eye, he sees Luhan look to Sehun over him. He thinks he feels Sehun shrug, and Luhan looks down at him, eyes softening.

      “I don’t know,” Luhan admits, and Jongin feels when he moves his lithe fingers to thread soothingly through his hair. Jongin begins to feel that spacey, lightheaded feeling again, but it isn't there for long, because a shockingly freezing feeling takes over his whole back, setting his skin afire with cold.

      He bites down on his lip to stifle the gasp that wants so badly to escape and release the frosty jolt of pain. Luhan’s finger are still in his hair, and he takes refuge in the feeling of them as the cold feeling spreads all over his hot skin. Sehun has settled himself over Jongin’s far lower back, and Jongin can feel the firmness of his thigh muscles through his jeans on either side of his waist, but Sehun still supports himself so it doesn't hurt.

      Even though it stings, Luhan had meant it when he said Sehun was good with his hands. Sehun’s fingers are coated in the chilling lotion, and even while Jongin has his lip so hard between his teeth and his grip on Luhan’s ugly pants is tight, Sehun’s hands move smoothly with just the right amount of pressure between his shoulder blades and down his waist, over his tender red skin and up his spine. Jongin can’t stop the minuscule noises that fall out of his mouth at certain, pinpointed touches, but neither Luhan nor Sehun seem to mind.

      Luhan’s fingers have moved down to the nape of Jongin’s neck by the time Sehun’s hands falter their movement and Jongin’s back feels cool and relaxed, a large contrast from before. Fatigue started to take over his body a while back, so he hardly hears it when Luhan mumbles something to Sehun and the youngest slides off from straddling Jongin’s lower back. Luhan’s fingers stop carding through Jongin’s hair and move to thumb the side of his flushed face.

      “Are you tired?” he asks Jongin, and Jongin flutters open his unfocused eyes, trying to train them on Luhan’s face.

      “Are you blind?” Sehun asks, mimicking Luhan’s voice, and Jongin watches with a lethargic smile as Luhan shifts his eyes to glare at Sehun. It’s the last thing he sees before his head feels too heavy and he falls asleep with Luhan’s thigh under his cheek and Sehun’s hand on his side.

  
      Later on that night, when everybody agrees to watch a movie collectively and Jongin forces them all to let him lay over them on his stomach across the long couch, (“You’re all assholes if you don’t.”) he will pretend that he still hates Sehun and Luhan, but Luhan pecks him on the forehead when he passes by to sit in between Kris and Minseok, and even though Luhan’s lap was nice, Sehun’s thighs are something else under his head. Sehun grumbles about how ‘gay this is’ for about fifteen minutes, but it’s all worth it when everyone mutually attacks him by bringing up the fact that he openly admitted to liking men in front of thousands of people. Jongin decides then that he really doesn't hate Sehun and Luhan, but they don't need to know that.

 


End file.
